Malvar
Rage Deity Malvar is a god of the Ramaldian Sphere with the main domain of Strife and sub-domains of Rage, Volcanos and War and also one of its former minor rulers. Malvar is the child of the god Shoul and the goddess Salva and was created by fusing various war deities that the goblins fought against. His realm is the Fireheart. Portrayal Before the Cataclysm of Rorolark Malvar was portrayed as six-armed orcish creature with orange skin, with brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and had well-defined muscles that glistened with elegant tribal tattoos. His eyes had an metallic grey iris and retina with an black pupil. He wore minimum amount of armour possible often only depicted wearing pants and shoulderpards and always carried a mace, a sword and a cloak made of magma. After the Cataclysm he was portrayed with one less arm, his eyes turned white with rage. His hair has become burned and unkempt and the body became covered in thick paste of mud. His body and tattoos have been defiled and destroyed with scars. His weapons and cloaks have been lost to the world, only wearing a loincloth and the chains that bind him. He is depicted as a being of rage and an adorer of adrenaline, a deity that fights for the sake of fighting. In the times of the old empire he always restrained his fury, and this restraint was one of the reasons that provoked the Cataclysm. Since then he is nothing more than a prisoner of both his rage and fireheart, only momentarily escaping from his bound in his own realm to fight his former servants for the sake of adrenaline. History Malvar was born shortly after Shoul started the campaign for the conquest of Jebrak, using the interpretation of war gods of other races the goblins fought and enslaved, and as such he looks very different from his father and mother. His worship quickly spread as goblins gained more victories gaining enough power to create an avatar so he could directly lead the battles and empower the soldiers with his blessings. Eventually he replaced his father role as the lord of conquest and lead a series of campaigns that would spread his myths, of his restrained rage and his obsession to sire a child deity, throughout the whole of Jebrak. To the Dragons he became known as the Wyvernian's Fury after he cursed the Dragons of Jebrak with an insurmountable rage after the World's Lindwurm violently rejected his advances. The myth he would be known for would be the Cataclysm of Rorolark, the capital of the old goblin empire, after having everyone of his achievements attributed to his father and rejected by the populace he fought so hard to protect, his restrained rage was unleashed. In this fit of anger he devastated various cities of the goblin empire in the Southern Forests created a vast amount of volcanoes and opened breaches underneath the sea that flooded the seas with magma, and kidnapped and raped the goddess of the moon Tachulan, trying to force her to bear his children. For the violation of his love the god of the Sea, Salkave, attacked Malvar, and both ripped each one of arms and together with his demigod children stopped and imprisoned Malvar one week after the Cataclysm in his own realm, the Fireheart. Nowadays he lives imprisoned in the centre of the Fireheart, bound and suspended in mid air with chains unable to do little but dwell in his hopeless adrenaline filled rage. Sometimes his chains loosen a bit and attacks his former servants, the Hounds of Rage and the Firehearted, and they fight him back until his chains are tightened again. But lately, as the Volcano Goblins rage waned, he has regained moments of lucidity and has been blessing the Southern Witches for the promise of helping him sire a child. Servants *Cult of Malvar: A cult that worships Malvar that works towards either freeing or imprisoning their god, with various wildly divergent sects. *Hound of Rage: The hounds of rage are the divine mammalian agents of the god Malvar. Some help the Firehearted keep Malvar restrained, but others work to oppose them. *Firehearted: The Firehearted are the souls of the dead that have been sent to Fireheart, fighting to keep the rage god imprisioned. *'Berserkers': Berserkers often pray to Malvar to give them the rage and strength they need. Myths * Cataclysm of Rorolark * Wyvernians Cursing Category: Deities